


Dungeons and Drangons: The Kobold King

by Leeves985



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Dugeons and Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeves985/pseuds/Leeves985
Summary: A series I made based on my first experience playing dungeons and dragons.The chapters are each inspired by the sessions we played.
Kudos: 5





	1. The Life Of A Kobold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is my character's backstory) A Kobold and Tiefling have a conversation in a bar.

"The life of your average Kobold is usually simple: you hatch, you dig, you get killed. Seriously, you've no idea the sheer number of us that live out most of our lives underground! We've got hundreds-"  
A strong belch ripped from his throat.  
"Hundreds of miles of tunnels. The community I grew up in covered an entire mountain range. It was to be a kingdom."  
"You never told me of where you grew up."  
His friend replied with an expressive tone.  
"I didn't? Fuck."  
His scaly red hand reached up, lifting his dark tinted goggles and revealing his icey blue- almost grey eyes.  
He slid the homemade eyewear up against the base of his horns as he continued, "Remember when they found me in the Yilkwoods; with a broken leg and skinny to the bone?"  
"Yes, must have been close to six years ago." His friend spoke again, taking a long gulp of his beer after.  
"Right. I told you I'd broken my leg and had to cross the whole infernal Tempest Field with a splint."  
"Yep, I remember." He nodded, bobbing his ivory horns, which protracted from his forehead straight back with a slight upward curve at the tips.  
His seemingly gold-blonde hair spilled over his slim shoulders as he directed his pupiless, yellow eyes in his drinking partners direction.  
Downing a long swig from the mug, which looked large in the kobold's claw, the scarlet reptile had his eyes closed and gave a satisfied sigh once the beer parted with his lips. He was almost three heads shorter with a pair of thick, grey horns that grew in a Y-shape with his snout reaching out only five to six inches. The skin on the back of his head and nape of his neck were pointy with an inky black pattern trickling down his spine. The leathery scales on his muscular upper chest lightened to a cloudy grey hue, as did the front of his neck to his chin .  
The lizard-humanoid opened his eyes and his slit pupils glanced toward his tiefling companion, clearing his throat.  
He spoke with a fluid, serpent-like accent, putting sharp emphasis on the 'S' sounds in his words, "So, I crossed that desert because it was either that, or be slaughtered by the horde of hideous, feral, disease ridden goblins that invaded and raided my home; by the aid of those conniving, cowardly gnomes with whom we were forced to trade, due to our position. Our position being a cluster of barren mountains in the middle of a stormy wasteland."  
The reptile swore in Draconic with impressive authenticity.  
"I broke my leg and tail in a cave-in during my last battle against the vile toads."  
His red and black patterned tail swung from under his stitched-up loincloth as he showed the banana-skinned man the disfigured, light-red skin where the large scar stretched down his slender leg.  
"So that's how you got that." The tiefling started, "Im sorry to hear that my friend. It used to be all you had to worry about from the east was barbarian Wildmen or giants. Now you can't cross The Twins without being fearful of goblin or ogre attacks. How did this happen?"  
The kobold dipped his head back, sipping the last of the mugs continence. His necklace of sharp, light-grey teeth matched the few that protruded from his jaw.  
Knocking on the table, he shouted, "Two more barkeep!" as his scarred, red and black tail swung back; dangling parallel the bar stool leg.  
The yellow tiefling finished his beer just as the fresh ones arrived, and they both dove into the froth.  
Wiping his snout, the reptile spoke, "We'd been dealing with goblin harassment for years. They always had their eyes on our mines- the gnomes too! We couldn't be matched underground; endless caverns and tunnels full of traps, and we knew were the water was. I was a digger until I was around ten, then we started having population issues. It was at this time we decided to expand the territory to the surface and a large outer settlement was to be built for those who would start scouting the region. I was one of the first volunteers to get out of the caves and I traveled and traded across the Tempest Fields for the next eleven years. Gods I was different back then. I worshiped Kurtulmak every day. I was always on edge cause if it wasn't elementals, giant scorpions, storms, goblins, or bandits trying to kill you, it was the landscape itself. However, dieing of thirst or in a sandpit are still better ways to go than some of what I saw."  
The kobold paused for a moment and sipped his beer.  
"That, my friend, is why I have no business in the wilderness. Keep me where the fire's warm and the gold falls like rain."  
"Agreed, Dayus."  
They clunked their mugs and each took a drawn-out drink.  
Dayus gently sat his drink on the bar, "Go on."  
"I learned a lot from my time trading with other settlements and villages. Most of the tribe never really left the tunnels so they didn't have much of an idea as to how businesses or monarchies- or even marriage worked; but the elders knew. One day, two Urds were hatched, the elders took it as a sign that the blood of the dragon was exceptionally strong with us and we should have a king. The whole infernal desert and beyond would have been ours to rule. All the tribes together made over a thousand strong and the elders were in the middle of trying to figure out how to make it all work last I heard, before everything went to hell."  
He scratched the side of his horn before continuing, "I'd just returned from a short trip south for leather and spider-silk and was preparing to leave out the main gate we'd finally built called The Bright Gate. It was just before I saddled up when we felt tremors shake the ground. I found out later that those tremors were explosives; given to the goblins by the gnomes' magic, which they used to break-in with through the gnomes' tunnels. But I wouldn't find out what horrors befell my comrades below for quite some time due to the goblin and ogre horde that amassed, riding gnome trained scorpions and beasts, straight at the Bright Gate."  
Just then they were joined by a woman with braided, black hair, and a furry, fox pelt coat.  
"I didn't know there was a pub called The Blonde Fox." She said casually as she materialized from the rabble, placing a hand on Dayus's shoulder.  
Dayus, visibly shocked, replied, "You appeared from nowhere Lora, like a devil."  
She showed her white teeth with a mischievous grin.  
"I saw the two of you as I was passing. I see the Lord of Fire is getting ready for his performance tonight." She teased, poking at the lizard's blood colored cheeks.  
"Piss off, Lore." The lizard dismissed.  
"Oh no, please have more, good sir." She said convincingly, "It'll make for a great show when you burn yourself again."  
"Once." He groaned.  
"Aww." Lora expressed, surprising the reptile with a gripping hug from behind that sent tingles up his spine, "Poor baby."  
"Tell Drax I'll be there soon, we'll start the show after market." Dayus commanded.  
"Sure, I was just riding there anyway. See you two in a bit." She winked.  
Once she turned for the door the kobold turned his head and followed her dark-skinned legs, "Gods, she can ride me anytime she wants."  
Dayus let out a small laugh, "I thought she already did."  
"I wish. Where is your lady, Dayus?"  
The gold tiefling's eyes softened as he stared into his mug, "She could be anywhere in this big, wide world: training on the tip a mountain above the clouds, fighting in a jungle temple, or exploring an underground dwarven kingdom... But wherever she goes, she'll always come back to tell me about it."  
The kobold smiled, "That's good too hear."  
"Anyway, finish your story Skarr."  
"Ahh." He replied, taking a swig, "The gate. I assume nobody saw them coming because of something the gnomes did. Maybe used magic or dug them a tunnel close by, but we were not prepared. The gate was impressive, but useless when left open, and they poured inside the outer settlement like water through a damn. The slaughter was great, and we fought. The sun was bright and the sky was cloudless, which was a major flaw for us. I guess that fight didn't last more than an hour but it seemed like a day, and we retreated into the caves."  
He sat his beer down and grimaced, "I'll spare the details, but I didn't come out of those caves again for four days. The battle was insane. I don't know how or where an army of goblins that size organized an attack that complex, but I do know the gnomes were afraid of a Kobold kingdom so they conspired with them, maybe even organized it."  
"Is that's why you clawed up that librarian that one time?"  
"Partly... but that piece of weasel shit can valignat persvek uoinota!" Skarr started yelling.  
"Okay, okay."  
"Anyway, the damage our tunnels and caverns took during the fighting was extensive. There were several large cave-ins that claimed the lives of hundreds I'm sure. One trapped me and three others in walls of solid rock, cutting us off from the fighting. My leg and tail was crushed beneath the rubble and a girl that was stuck with us had taken two arrows in her chest, but she was still breathing. While I was stuck under the rocks and she was bleeding out, the other two tried to dig us out and help me, but couldn't lift nor break the stones. So they started digging down. One thing we always avoid doing is digging straight down, cause you never know what's beneath you, but we had no choice. The problem was, it was getting hard to breath and by the second day of being trapped and eating dirt we realized that digging down was going to take a while. So they decided to eat the girl."  
"What?!" Dayus exclaimed.  
"Yep. Didn't even cook her. Went full on feral."  
"Why?"  
"Survival. I've never been particularly strong or a great warrior, but I've got the will and mind to do anything to survive and so did those two who I knew full well would try to eat me to if the time came. And it did, but they didn't know I was digging and eating my way out from under those infernal rocks, the pain was so great that I was numb when I jumped at the two of them with a rock and bashed their brains out. I finished digging the hole and fell into one of our water caverns. I was extremely lucky because it was one of the caverns that the goblins broke into so it had already be raided and everyone was dead, but also there was the tunnel they dug to break in. I crawled out, splinted my leg with bones, and found a spear. After that I knew I had to leave; most of the settlements were built by desert gnomes and the goblins would cover the sands with their stench that rivals the breath of a black dragon."  
"So you traveled west then."  
"Aye. I'd never abandoned the desert before but I had no other choice. I couldn't find any survivors and I wasn't going to stick around and wait, I could see the outcome. We weren't prepared for war so we lost. A lesson I've taken deep to heart."  
"I see, a sad tale. But one that has brought you with us."  
"Indeed."  
"To the fallen. May they're souls be happy."  
"Cheers." Skarr replied, clunking his mug against Dayus's and taking a sip before pouring some to the floor.  
Skarr spoke first to break the silence that followed, "I plan to be a king, be rich, and rule land somewhere."  
The tiefling glanced over curiously.  
"If you laugh, I'll stab you."  
"I'm not laughing, how do you plan to do it?" Dayus said seriously.  
"Adventuring."  
"Hmm. So you'll leave the circus?"  
"Yes. Not now, but when I'm ready."  
Dayus paused for a moment and studied the kobold's face. "I see. Then I'll have to get my Angelina to teach you some things next time she returns. I want you to stay alive out there so not being a great warrior is unacceptable." He spoke firmly.  
"I agree, thank you my friend." Skarr replied with a sincere smile.  
"No need to thank."


	2. Not Enough Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traveling circus ventures toward a Witch Festival./  
> A stranger searches for work.

The wooden cart wheels bumbled consistently against the stone, echoing loudly. A few riders carried lit torches that shimmered light across the tunnel, creating shadows behind the stone carved statues that lined the walls periodically. The large statues were familiar; comprised mostly of standing dwarves with axes  
The light illuminated the moving company as well, a caravan of wooden, horse-drawn carts, each packed full and tied down with different colored tarps.  
"Light ahead!" Called out a man on horseback alongside another holding a torch in the front of the column.  
There were several who exclaimed triumphantly and breathed sighs of relief to be exiting the dull, gloomy cave they had been traveling through. One rider, who did not join in the cheering, trotted alongside the carts and reached the leaders. The flames first exposed a grey mule, strapped with multiple saddlebags on both sides along with a sheathed short-sword, fastened horizontally under the bags.  
Then, the ruby-skinned creature riding on top, who wore a slick, snake-skin tunic and matching pants, spoke with a raspy tone. "What was the name of this town again?"  
The man holding the torch was several feet taller. He turned his head, which was completely bald, and looked down. He had pointy ears and two long tusks protruding from his lower jaw. A metal breastplate with fur lining covered half of his tanned-chest and he had a large axe tied to his saddle that bobbed alongside his goat-skinned pants-leg.  
"Hagshead" He spoke stoutly.  
"Ah! I just can't wait to take in the mountain air. Please give more detail as to the festival you brought up earlier, Drax." The rider to his left said excitedly.  
"Well, see. I didn't quiet get the details, simply that one should be happening here around this time of year." Drax replied, returning his gaze toward the small white dot in the gloomy distance.  
The rider on the left stood on his stirrups and readjusted himself. His horse was ink black as was the mans tall horns, and he wore a clean, stylish tuxedo that contrasted his yellow skin.  
"Well this is good news, the last few towns have been stale and we could used the coin. The closer we get to the coast, it seems, the more our luck dwindles. A festival is the perfect place for us now."  
"Agreed." The scarlet lizard hissed, "Shall I ride ahead?"  
"Of course Skarr, announce the grand arrival of Vicelord's Traveling Circus and Freakshow for all to hear. I shall watch your ass as you ride along." The blonde tiefling joked with a smile, gesturing his hand forward.  
Skarr did not respond, having heard the joke a hundred times before, and squeezed his legs, urging his steed forward to a gallop. Leaving the clattering of the caravan behind, the kobold eventually found himself alone in the dusty cave as he crept closer to the light ahead.  
While on his way, he noticed several dwarves to his right in a dim opening gathered together. Skarr halted and squinted his slit-pupil eyes to see what they were throwing in piles. He quickly realized that it was corpses, and not just any corpses, but the bloody bodies of Kobolds. His stomach turned and his instincts told him to prompted his mule and hurry along to the exit, which he did.  
Upon arriving, Skarr stretched the thin straps of the goggles wrapped around his head and placed them flush over his eyes. The dark tint of the glass concealed everything underneath. After breaking through the sunlight, he was greeted with rather strong winds that howled lowly. The road of stone continued under his mule, pierceing through a sea of grass.  
In the distance, he could see the rest of the mountain range and gauged that they came out close to the bottom of the current one. He drifted his gaze to the left and saw vast fields of grass and stones that sloped downward towards a thick forest miles away. Following the road, he saw a town of different sized buildings, brightly colored in festival decorations with several townsfolk that seemed actively at work. Upon further inspection, he noticed that the people were not putting up decorations, but taking them down.  
Several women collected long red and blue fabric ribbons and swept outside their doors. A few young men carried two large wooden signs and others walked through the road carrying baskets of leftover food and wine. Many folks laid about, adequately hungover or still passed out on the ground. One elderly man with a balding head and blue cotton shirt hobbled out in front of him with a cane.  
Skarr trotted on, catching up with the old man, "Excuse me, elder."  
The old man turn his neck, his eyebrows were sagging and he squinted, "Yes?"  
"I would ask, what is going on here?" Skarr said, stopping his mount.  
His eyes widened in realization, "Oh dear, would ye' be one of 'hem from da' mountain over yonder?"  
"No sir. I have just arrived from the tunnel road there." He flexed his claw behind him.  
"Oh. I see, well that's an interesting coincidence. What be goin' on here you ask? Well what chu' see here is the aftermath of the Grand Witch Festival."  
Skarr noticed the missing teeth and couldn't help but stare as the senior spoke.  
"Grand Witch Festival?" He questioned, swinging his black patterned tail from one side of the mule's back to the other.  
"Oh aye. Ery' spring, we here celebrate the coming of dwarves that saved us from a coven of witches that plagued this town. I was a wee' lad at the time." He replied, spiting into the grass.  
"Dwarves killed them?"  
"Yep, showed up from Dalburim and hunted 'em like dogs my momma' said. The village was so grateful that the dwarves were granted homes in the town and now they govern it completely."  
"I see, and the festival is completely over?" Skarr asked with anxiety, but didn't show it.  
"Yes, an' oh what a party you missed, there was a huge bonfire an' we sang and drank all through the night." He laughed gleefully and scratched the top of his head.  
Skarr sighed and looked towards the tunnel, seeing his companions finally coming through the mountain breach.  
"I believe you did aged one. Thank you, please excuse me."  
"Aye." He nodded, "Do tread carefully. They're huntin' yer' kind from that mountain 'round here nowadays."  
"Gratitude." Skarr waved and pulled his rein, turning his mule and started towards the convoy.  
As he ventured forth, he noticed the expression on the blonde tiefling's face as he patted his mare, turn from sweet to sour.  
"Um, what is this? Why? Why do they take down their decorations?"  
"The festival has ended!" Skarr called out with a smirk, "Seems we can't trust an orcs sense of time, mixed or not."  
"Ended?" He shouted, "Drax! How can this be?"  
Drax's eyes widened and he stuttered, "I- I- Apologies, Dayus. I thought we had more time."  
"They will have already spent their gold on drinks and food, no doubt finished their wages on women, there's nothing but scraps left!"  
Drax's eyes dropped insecurely. Dayus pinched his forehead as Skarr stopped along side them and glanced at the traveling party with a clear view. Behind Dayus and Drax was a wagon packed full of tables, chairs, and randomly assorted equipment and furniture, covered partly by bright yellow cotton tarps. The driver was a beautiful slender women in a silver, silk dress. Her hair was snow-white and reached passed her shoulders. Her ears pointed skyward, but neither were as long or as thick as the braided, grey beard that grew from her chin.  
Behind the bearded elf was a brown haired girl with a slim physique and black vest and pants, both with red threads and stitching. She tapped her leather boots against the wood and pulled back her reins on the two horses that carried her large cart full of canvases and tent supplies. Beside her was a short fellow built like a tree stump, riding a brown and red donkey. His hair was light red and he wore a pair of large, magnifying glasses with different sized attachments. He was reaching up to unhook the lantern that hung from a metal poll which was attached to his beast's bronze embedded saddle. However, the dwarf's apple-colored beard came up short to the elf woman's.  
Further behind was a walking women wearing revealing leather armor and a tight-fitting pair of dark brown pants with a long knife on her hip. She pushed her long, black braids out from in front her eyes and took in a deep breath. She noticed Skarr's gaze and smiled. Skarr returned one back and glanced over the extremely toned and muscular man who walked beside her carrying two wooden barrels. The man was shirtless with shorts and stood maybe three and a half feet tall. His arms were as big as his head and he had a bushy brown mustache.  
Beyond them were two more carriages; one full of assorted foods and barrels, driven by a hooded and cloaked women, while the other was full of strange, metal and iron contraptions, ridden by a tall, black haired women in a filly black and white dress. Her leather gloves matched her dress and her long hair swayed with a wild burst of wind. To add to the strangeness, the wagon itself had no horses pulling the carriage. It had a bulky square grill in the front of the wagon and a round wheel which the women held onto as she drove, and was completely made of metal. A long pipe outstretched above the bronze wagon which shot out white steam loudly from time to time.  
Skarr traced the stone path with his eyes to the last two carts that made their way out the tunnel. A boy and girl pair rode on the front wagon; the young blonde man was handsome with curly hair and was setting a string-instrument aside to put out the torch they had burning. The woman wore a knitted cap with equally blonde hair, covering her fur jacket. In the far back was a man with a soft gaze and messy, brown hair, who sat comfortably on a single horse wagon with a large grey tarp concealing the continence.  
"This news depresses me, but let us not waste time. This is as good a place to replenish rations and restock as any. I'll set everyone to task." The golden tiefling said before swinging his leg off his saddle and onto the grass.  
"Find us the route to Thunderpoint." He continued, directing his statement to the mounted reptile.  
"Aye" Skarr replied.

The Previous Day, in Thunderpoint

"Tryme!" The bartender announced.  
He was a short, stocky man, easily mistakable for a dwarf, with large brown eyes and a well shaved face. His hazel hair was cleanly shaved on the sides and back of his head, letting a round patch on top grew back to his nape.  
Across the wooden bar was no one but a tall man, who's expression was cold and eyes, brooding. The curly, platinum blonde bangs that draped over his forehead dripped with rainwater. The man had a strong foundation, a long-sword strapped over his back, and a long item wrapped in cloth.  
His dark leather armor was soaked, and he sat at a stool with a 'squish' sound, "Dewy."  
"Welcome back my courageous comrade, what can I get you? Just say the words." The bartender, who's head barely made it over the counter, said enthusiastically.  
"Ale." The man called 'Tryme' replied, his voice low and absent any form of emotion.  
Without delay, the man called 'Dewy' slid a large mug from under the bar and brought it to a barrel, turning the faucet. Amber liquid gushed out from the knob and quickly filled the wooden mug.  
He placed it squarely in front of the blonde man, "There you are. So, tell me a story! Kill anything interesting lately?"  
Without even looking in the barkeep's direction, Tryme took the mug of ale and brought it to his bearded, blonde lips. He drank the full contents without letting out a sound in even less time then it took to fill it.  
"No stories." He finally replied.  
"Oh c'mon, I know you must have a few good ones. What was the last thing you hunted?"  
"No stories." He replied again in the same, impassive tone, "I'm looking for work."  
Dewy shot him a dejected glance and grabbed a white wash rag, "Well some drunken halfwit ran over the job board over on Rosemary Lane with a wagon. Almost killed one of those orphan kids, so they built a new on by the library. You know the drill from there."  
Tryme nodded and hummed in agreement, "I'll be back for a room."  
Dewy scrubbed an empty tankard as he watched him drop two silver coins on the counter, grab his cloth-covered item, and step towards the uninhabited bar's exit.  


Tryme sighed, but not due to the cold. His yellow eyes traced over all the fluttering papers pinned to the oak bulletin board. He stopped and studied one sheepskin contract in particular. It was written in Common Speech with good ink: 

*Help Wanted  
An unknown, dangerous, burrowing creature has be killing travelers on the Eastern Road  
Gold Coin Reward  
Dan Swindle, Swindle Woodworks in Scuttle District*  


As a gust of wind blew thousands of water droplets over him, he reached out his arm and ripped the poster off the board.  


The thunder that followed the lightning mimicked that of a dragon's roar. Tryme stomped down the puddled road with purpose, avoiding contact with the other fast-moving travelers and carts. The sky was pitch black, though Tryme kept a mental note of the time and knew it was barely passed two at night. He finally saw a hanging sign that read 'Swindle Woodworks', swinging back and forth with the storm, and walked immediately towards it.  
His boots collected a fair amount of mud and muck, which he knocked off on the broken stone path leading to an elevated wooden doorway. After climbing the drenched steps, he stood in front the slightly crooked front door and banged his fist against it aggressively. A few moments went by and he banged it even harder.  
"Okay, okay. Gods, you'll knock it off the hinges." He heard a man's voice from inside.  
The creaking sound of footsteps could be heard from inside before the door swung open. Presented before him was a skinny fellow with bedridden brown hair who seemed to be middle aged.  
"What possesses you to harass a man's door in the dead of night?" The man began.  
Without a word, Tryme raised the poster to his face, it was kept surprisingly dry.  
"Oh, I see. Come inside." The man replied, gesturing Tryme in.  
After closing the door behind him, the man yawned and walked towards a nearby table. After a second, Tryme heard the striking of a match and the pitch black of the room was expelled with a lit lantern. Around him was different kinds of woodcarving tools laid about on multiple unfinished tables and shelves along with cut blocks of wood and saw dust covering the floor.  
"I thought you were a customer for my trade." The man started again, "Even so, could we not discuss this at a more pleasant hour?"  
"No." Tryme replied coldly, water dripping from every inch of his body.  
"I see."  
The man adjusted his white nightshirt and sat in a chair, gesturing for Tryme to join him.  
"I'll stand. Tell me about the creature." Tyme said, standing across the round table.  
"Yes." The man started, straching his head, "Well thing is, we don't actually know what it is. Nobody who has seen it thus far has lived to tell about it. All we find are the left behind carts and bodies. And holes, whatever it is digs holes."  
"Hm." Tryme replied. "Where?"  
The man coughed, "The road headed southeast from town. It bends around Greenband forest, t'ward the mountains."  
"How much?"  
The man paused and stared into Tryme's piercing, cat-like eyes, "50 gold coins sir."  
"Not enough." Tryme said almost immediately.  
The man looked confused, "Sir?"  
"Not enough gold." He repeated with the same tone.  
"But sir that is the reward for the beast-"  
Tryme almost slammed his hands on the table staring daggers at the man, "Not enough gold."  
The man's foundation broke and he put his hands up, "I'm terribly sorry sir, but we have no more gold. This here was a collection from all the businesses. We put together all we could."  
Tryme grunted and lifted his hands. He glanced at the workshop, then at the door.  
He gave his short, bright-yellow beard a stroke, "What about a horse?"  
"A horse? Well I've got one in the back you could have, but she's an old mare. I use her for work mostly."  
"I'll take it." Tryme stated.  
The man nodded his head and gestured him towards the back of the shop.


	3. Road Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road west is more hazardous then anyone suspects.

"Everyone, to horse and carriage! It is in the sea air of Thunderpoint that we will breath in the awe and adoration of the people. I dare say it is time for a grand show, the likes of which will bring us wealth and spoils!" The golden tiefling announced to the gathered crowd.  
A genuine cheer ripped from most of the groups throats as they each began mounting their prepared transport. Skarr finished strapping the leather shin guard around his left leg and stood up. The black tunic had been replaced with leather armor that protected his mid-section, shins, forearms, waist, and shoulders. The leather vest was buckled together at the chest down the center and there was a light brown hood stitched at the nape. The bright red, scarred skin was still visible on his right leg and he had a slightly curved dagger; strapped horizontally in its sheath at his lower back. He adjusted the belt around his waist, fitted with different sized pouches, and rubbed the grey mule on top it's head between the ears.  
"Let's go, Dragonfire." He whispered with a hiss, closing the back-most saddlebag.  
He fit his three-toed foot into the stirrup. The mule snorted as it was mounted and began trotting forward along with the rest of the caravan, slowly down the stone road. In the direction they were headed, there was long fields with random assortments of stones and boulders cast about and an expanding forest in the distance. The town had become full of life and commotion as they exited, passing other townsfolk and houses. Eventually, after they rode by the last house, he could see it was only them on the road and a curious pair of travelers he noticed back in town. One was a skinny young elf with dirty-blonde hair tied in a ponytail and rogue attire with a longbow and quiver slung over his shoulder, while the other's identity was unknown to him. They had on a plain brown cloak with the hood over their head and brown boots. The one time they turned around he saw they wore a brown mask, weaved together with the hood that covered their face entirely. There was a strange frowning face design stitched into the fabric. The two kept a steady pace in front of him closer to Drax and Dayus, who lead the column.  
After some time of traveling, and when the voices and ruckus of Hagshead could no longer be heard, Dayus dismounted his ivory horse and handed the reins to Drax. Then he cheerfully approached, the travelling pair.  
"Greetings fellow road companions!" He started with a wave, causing the blonde haired elf to turn his head in surprise, Skarr noticed the other did not react.  
Dayus spun around and almost began skipping backwards alongside them, "I would li- Oh gods!"  
The sudden distress in his voice peaked interest in most of the group. Soon everyone saw that the masked person had pulled a knife from under their cloak with both hands and held it to Dayus's throat.  
Dayus, as dramatic as ever, held his yellow hands above his head, "Please friend, there is no need for hostilities."  
The pointy eared elf quickly reached out and grabbed his companions hands, "I'm sorry, my friend is very jumpy."  
"I did not mean to startle you." Dayus said lowering his hands, "Mearly to invite you both to our show. A grand circus act."  
Skarr watched, unable to hear what was being said as Drax released the grip in his axe and the person lowered their blade slightly, still seemingly tense.  
"I see." The lavender skinned elf replied.  
"Leave them in peace, Dayus! They clearly do not appreciate your games." Skarr called out as he trotted alongside the front cart.  
"I was simply greeting our fellow travelers!" He shouted back, "Please forgive my disturbance of your peace."  
Dayus gave them a formal bow and returned to his horse, prompting the column to continue. Now the pair traveled further in the grass outside the road but still keeping up with the troop.  
The red-haired dwarf caught up alongside Skarr and laughed, "Two silver pieces on that being a women." "How can you tell?"  
"Ha! What else would try to kill Dayus so quickly."  
Skarr grinned and chuckled, "You're right."  
Some time passed and the forest that was on the horizon was now much closer to their left and right. The dark-haired women and Skarr traveled together for a time, holding conversation, the more anti-social of the group stayed behind riding their carts in silence while the rest naturally gathered around the front cart where the similar looking, gold-headed man and women drove their carriage behind the leads. The girl held the reins while the boy strummed his symbol engraved wooden lute.  
"How's 'bout a song? Any requests?" The young man shouted to the group.  
"One of the sea!" The sturdy dwarf replied first.  
"One of love!" The muscular gnome shouted after.  
"Ah, a sailor in love then." He announced as the instrument's strings sang elegantly through the air.  
Everyone went quiet as the blonde-haired man began.  
"~I thought I heard the old man say 'Leave her Johnny, leave her'.  
Tomorrow ye' will get your pay and it's time for us to leave her.  
Leave her Johnny, leave her. Oh leave her Johnny, leave her!  
For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow and it's time for us to leave her.~"  
The first one to join the the singing was the dwarf, his voice was rough, but harmonic.  
"~Oh the wind was faul and the sea ran high, leave her Johnny, leave her.  
She shipped it green and none went by and it's time for us to leave her.~"  
Soon the woman sitting next to him joined as well as several others.  
"~Leave her Johnny, leave her.  
Oh leave her Johnny, leave her.  
For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow  
and it's time for us to leave her.~"  
"I wish to dance, will you watch?" The woman walking next to Skarr said, tossing her braids behind her head and smiling.  
The reptile blinked twice and grinned back, "Of course, Lora."  
She winked and excitedly ran up passed to the front of the column, careful not to trip over any stones.  
"~I hate to sail on this rotten tub,  
'Leave her Johnny, leave her'.  
No grog allowed and rotten grub  
and it time for us to leave her!~"  
"~Leave her Joh-" The singing abruptly came to an end as a violent explosion of dirt and dust came over the front of the group, followed by and ear splitting scream.  
"Gnome-fucking whoreson!" The dwarf yelled loudly in response.  
Dayus's horse reared up, knocking the tiefling to the ground and several people ran away into the grass. As the dust cleared, Skarr saw ahead that a huge creature with twenty or thirty eyes and multiple scaly appendages, crawled the rest of its shelled body out of a hole in the ground. The creature made clicking sounds with it's mouth and had a girl seized in its grasp. Chaos ensued in the caravan as people tried turning the carts around and Drax commanded everyone to get back. Skarr pulled his steed to the right and saw as the giant insect spewed green, acid-like saliva from its jaw that poured over Lora's chest. She screamed again even louder in despair as her skin sizzled and burned.  
From far to the left, an arrow whistled threw the air, but the creature quickly reacted, ducking it's head. Skarr raised his red claw and pointed it at the beast, hissing loudly. Suddenly, the insect began shrieking and stumbled backward, shaking its head. Acid dribble flung in all directions. Without delay, Skarr dismounted his steed and unbuckled one of the hanging saddlebags, pulling out a hand crossbow.  
"Stay!" He hissed at his steed, then rapidly ran to the creatures flank.  
As Skarr was running, far on the the other side of the road the lavender elf nocked another arrow as the masked figure kneeled on the ground whispering to themselves. Unexpectedly, several snake-like roots sprouted from the ground all around the beast and wrapped themselves around its legs like snakes. The creature squirmed and flexed, breaking free of the roots entangling it. It lowered its nasty pincer-filled mouth and bit into Lora's shoulder. She let out a gasp and passed out from the pain.  
"Lora!" Dayus shouted with distress and unsheathed a curved saber he pulled from the cart.  
Another arrow flew through the air sunk into its scaly neck; the fresh wound dripped with green blood. Skarr launched a bolt from his crossbow into it's side and both him and the elf closed in on the beast from both sides as they reloaded. During that time, a gust of wind blew through the field, bringing with it the masked person, Dayus, the gnome, and Drax, all who sprinted towards the beast. The masked person pressed their hands together and pushed them forwards, launching an invisible wave of force that knocked the creature on it's back and sent the unconscious Lora rolling into the grass. Dayus screamed, slashing wildly and angrily at the bug, but couldn't penetrate its shell as it squirmed to its feet.  
"Let me show you how it's done!" Drax roared as he lifted his battleaxe overhead and swung it down.  
The creature back-stepped swiftly and the axe plunged powerfully into the dirt. The muscular gnome fearlessly charged the insect head on, armed with a large stone from off the ground. He slammed it into it's shell as hard as he could and cracked open the exterior. The beast screeched desperately as several magical missiles soared across the battlefield and burst on impact with the beast's abdomen.  
The insect counterattacked, launching itself viciously at the gnome, whom defended himself by grabbing the claws that attacked him and holding the creature in a stalemate. As green saliva dripped, barely missing the gnomes mustache, the blonde-headed elf and Skarr took aim, the mask person prepared another spell, Dayus and Drax charged together, and the sorceress in the back raised her wand but it was too late; the creature died.  
'Died' being the subtle way of putting it. In reality the insect's head touched it's tailbone, it's arms crossed in extreme ways that made nasty, crunching sounds, its legs shot upward with a crack, and the whole body slumped to the ground.  
Everyone stood dumbfounded for a moment as a curly-haired, rugged-looking stranger riding a brown nag rode passed Skarr with his hand raised, making a strange sign. The gnome quickly ran to Lora, dragging her away from the corpse as the masked person rushed towards them.  
"Let me see her!" A women's acute sounding voice shouted from behind the mask.  
They ran her hands over the severe burns and bite wound, whispering something to them self while the gnome stressed beside them. Skarr along with Dayus and several others ran to join them and once they got their he saw that her intense injuries had be healed to ugly scars that covered her chest, neck, and shoulders.  
"She going to live, but she'll be unconscious for a while." The hooded person said lowly.  
In a burst of excitement, the gnome lifted the possible women up and violently hugged them, "Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"  
The gnome was brought to tears and the masked person attempted pointlessly to escape the death grip.  
"Your welcome." They said uncomfortably.  
A laugh crept from the blonde-haired archer's lips.  
"Get her on a wagon straight away." Skarr commanded, as the gnome and multiple others helped pick her up an carry her to the carts.  
Dayus approached the archer and the masked person and spoke, "The two of you have my eternal gratitude for what you've done here today. I can't even think of how to repay you but if it serves as a start-"  
Dayus paused for a moment, "Drinks. And food, as much as you can eat. And absolutely free entry to our show. Please accept."  
The two of them gave each other a glance and the archer grinned.  
Once Skarr saw to it that Lora was safely stowed he turned his head towards the stranger, whom dismounted his horse next to the beast and pulled out a glimmering, silver long-sword from the shealth strapped to his back. The stranger wore black leather armor with metal chain-mail underneath and had a second, spare sword fashion next to the first.  
Skarr walked towards him, watching as he removed the head of the beast from the rest of its mangled body.  
Once Skarr was a few feet behind him he spoke, "Gratitude sir."  
The stranger glared at Skarr.  
"You helped save a dear friend, please allow me to repay that." Skarr continued, "Allow me to buy you a drink."  
"Hmm." The man grunted, placing the decapitated head in a soggy bag.  
"If it not be too bold, I would ask what you're doing."  
"Collecting a bounty." He finally spoke with a monotone voice.  
The stranger glanced back at the short, scarlet lizard, "Sure, I'll be in Thunderpoint. At the Farport Inn."  
"Of course, I shall find you their." Skarr replied, "Thank you again sir."  
The man did not respond, but instead tied the sack to his saddle and lifted himself on the mare.  
Just as he prepared to turn and leave, Dayus shouted and ran up to where Skarr was standing, "Wait!"  
The fair-haired man stopped and turned his head.  
"You seem like a strong fellow indeed. Able to fell any man or beast that would seek a traveling party such as ourselves harm. How about making that a profession? Ever been a bodyguard? I would pay a steady rate." Dayus said eagerly.  
"Right now, I am tired and hungry. I'll be in Thunderpoint if you wish to talk more." The stranger replied coldly and went on his way, not following the main road.  
Dayus and Skarr shared a glance and Dayus let out a sigh, "Our luck yet dwindles more it seems."  
"No such thing as luck, Dayus." Skarr said, turning around.  
The party regrouped at the front wagon.  
Dayus walked towards the newcomers, "Would you join us? Please choose a wagon to ride on, I'm sure your feet must be sore from walking."  
"We will, thank you." The young elf replied.  
"Everyone! We are moving on!" Dayus shouted, sending everyone to their mounts.  
Skarr slipped his crossbow into a saddlebag and threw himself over the mule, hissing it forward. The caravan began moving in unison, bumbling down the now dirt road. The scarlet reptile traveled alongside the bronze, horseless wagon in the mid section of the group. After a few minutes, he was joined again by the the bulky dwarf with strange, round glasses.  
"We should have stayed in Dalburim." He started.  
Skarr did not reply, instead he stared at the pair of newcomer's sitting in the back of the cart ahead of them.  
The dwarf noticed his stare, "I know that look."  
"Curiosity, Master. I would make conversation." The reptile replied.  
"Well let's be on with it."  
Both Skarr and the dwarf trotted forward until they were positioned between the sitting pair and the strange wagon, which shot steam out the top occasionally. The elf's ears twitched as he watched them both approach.  
"Greeting, we have not officially met. My name is Skarr, this is Master Crozzo." Skarr said, flexing a claw in the dwarf's direction.  
"Well met, friend. I am Flick, this here is Winifred." The archer replied.  
"You both have my personal gratitude. If it were not for your assistance, I may be mourning the loss of a dear friend today." Skarr said while removing the tinted goggles from in front his eyes.  
With his light-blue eyes now exposed, he place a claw over his chest and bowed his head.  
Flick raised his gloved hand, "We did what any decent person would have done in the situation."  
"Nonsense." Master Crozzo cut-in, "Your humility is honorable, but acknowledgment and appreciation is in order. You have my thanks as well."  
"It was no problem at all." The elf replied.  
"That being said" Skarr started again.  
He placed his stare on the hooded figure, "Your quiet companion is most curious and somewhat unsettling. Might I inquire as to the purpose behind the mask?"  
Winifred's back straighten upon being addressed.  
A shrill voice crept from under the hood, "Um-"  
"Ha! Told you! A woman." Master Crozzo cut-in again, "Don't fret Skarr, tonight we drink. We'll have that mask off before the night ends."  
Winifred made an anxious noise, and quickly dismounted the bumbling cart, darting into the grass.  
Both Skarr and Master Crozzo shared a dumbfound look.  
"Eh? I meant no offence miss!" The apple haired dwarf called out, prompting his donkey after her.  
Flick and Skarr remained where they were as they watched Master Crozzo follow her, steadily being ignored.  
"As skittish as a deer that one." Skarr hissed.  
"You have no idea." Flick laughed, resting his arm on a barrel tied down next to him.  
"What brings the two of you to Thunderpoint?" Skarr questioned, holding his reins now with one claw.  
Flick paused, seeming to search for the words to reply, "Um, we are searching for someone."  
Skarr took note of the pause, "Searching? A fellow companion?"  
"No." Flick paused again, "A man stole something from me."  
"I see, sorry to hear that friend."  
"Yes, a great misfortune." The elf replied, turning his head again to watch his companion.  


The rest of the day was uneventful. They followed the road, passing a few other travelers heading in the opposite direction.  
When the sun finally fell deep in the west, and a powerful orange glow filled the sky, Dayus could be heard shouting at the head of the column. "That's enough for today! Let us make camp!"  
There was a clear, flat opening in which the group efficiently rounded with the wagons, making a semicircle facing the woods. Then everyone began dismounting, grabbing boxes and tent material.  
In surprising time, they had the bare necessities for a camp with several lit fires and a few small tents. Before long, as night began to creep in, music and singing could be heard by the fire as folks broke open wine and ale, filling their mugs. Flick joined the main crowd, accepting a mug from a skinny, brown-haired woman handing them out, and stood by the fire. Skarr detached from the others and headed towards the self-driving, metal wagon. He opened a pouch on the side of his belt and pulled out a black pipe with silver designs engraved in the sides. Upon reaching the wagon he nimbly jumped into the back and slid a box towards him. Inside was a random assortment of papers, tools, and small wooden containers and he grabbed a black notebook and a small box. Sitting on the edge of the cart, he opened the box, which was filled with moist tobacco, and pulled out a pinch-full, packing it into the pipe. He sat the box down and reached into another pouch, pulling out a small match. Striking the match, Skarr lit the pipe and took a strong puff, before opening the notebook and flipping through the pages full of scribbled notes and blueprints.  
Winnefred secluded herself as well, avoiding at all cost interactions with any of the cheerful troop. As she wondered beyond the rim of wagons, she spotted a cart parked several yards away from the camp, close to the treeline. Curiosity lead her steps as she ventured toward the small fire burning in the distance. Upon closer inspection, she saw a man laying in the grass and three other figures. The figures were dim in the light, but she knew animals when she saw them: a dire wolf about the size of a bear laid next to the man, enjoying the attention he was receiving to it's left ear, a giant grey lizard about the size of a cat, circled the small fire, and a brown mastiff, which was the first to notice her.  
Winifred approached the man slowly and quietly, "Um, hello."  
The man and the dire wolf turned and the man sat up on his elbows, "Hello."  
The man was tall and thin. He had a slightly wrinkled, golden-brown complexion and shoulder-length, dark-brown hair. His green eyes were calm and serene and his goatee was short.  
"Uh, can I pet the dog?" She asked shyly.  
"Of course, he loves people." The man replied, watching the large dogs tail wag excitedly.  
She reached out and the mastiff sat obediently, licking her hand as it get closer.  
She reached the top it's head and scratched with her fingernails as it stuck its tongue out, "Aww."  
Suddenly, the dog caught her by surprise by jumping up on is huge hind-legs and placing its front paws on her shoulders. She squealed as the dog attacked her mask with a barrage of licks that lifted her hooded mask almost all the way off, but she caught it before anything was revealed.  
"He likes you a lot." The man laughed.  
"Yes, I can see that." She said as she grabbed his paws and lifted them off her shoulders.  
The mastiff stood up tall and rubbed its head against her cloak where her waist would be.  
"Does he have a name?" She asked comfortably.  
"I haven't given him one, nor these two." He replied, standing up to face her.  
"Oh, well... Do you have a name?"  
The man smiled and extended his right hand, "I am called Taka."  
She paused, then extended her own to meet his, "Taka. My name is Winifred."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Winifred." He said sincerely, staring at the mask as if he was looking through it.  
"A pleasure." She nodded and released his hand, patting the dog eager for her attention.  
"You have nothing to fear from this group." He continued, "We are more of a family then a circus. Each one is a good person at heart."  
She turned, listening to the music and noticed Flick dancing with a brown-haired girl and gnome, all with drinks in hand.  
"I can see that."  
Taka was sure he sensed a smile behind the mask.  



	4. I Want Heads (Unfinished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traveling circus comes to a sea port town./  
> A monster hunter goes to see the mayor.

The ruby-skinned lizard sniffed before opening one eye. He awoke as he had many times before, curled in a ball surrounded by tinker tools, blueprints, and random parts for whatever creation he happened to be working on. This time it was his curved dagger, but whatever he was doing to it would be unclear to anyone but him. He yawn, then sniffed again, the mouth-watering aroma of freshly cooked food was carried through the air. He got up, outstretching his arms and legs, and rubbed his eyes.  
He reached around till he found his pipe and tobacco box and routinely packed a full bowl. Then he swiped his goggles and a match from off the ground and lit the tobacco, taking in a deep breathe, then exhaling through his nostrils. He slip the goggles over his horns and tightened them around his head, resting them above his eyes. The weather was cloudy, but the sun still poked through now and again.  
Skarr neatly packed away everything he had been using into the bronze wagon and made his way passed three tents towards the delicious smells. At the source of the scent, he found the brawny gnome frying eggs and bacon over a fire. Around the cook he saw several of his hungover companions, all familiar to him as the ones who enjoy partying well into the morning, but one was a surprise to him.  
Flick, the elven archer they met on the road yesterday, was laid out on the ground with a mug of water in his hands. Saying the young elf wasn't looking so well would be an understatement.  
"Morning, Hickle." Skarr approached.  
The gnome, almost a foot shorter than Skarr, lifted his head from over the food, "Oh, hey there Skarr. You hungry?"  
The gnomes words were quick and high-pitch as he held out a wooden bowl.  
"Aye." Skarr replied, accepting the bowl full of fresh, sizzling bacon and soft, flaky eggs, "Seems you all had a long night."  
"Oh yeah. Where were you? Had your snout in that little book of yours again, huh? Playing with all your little inventions?" Hickle teased.  
"Burn in Hell." Skarr dismissed, "Which tent is Lora in?"  
"Ah, I think they put her in the blue one."  
Skarr turned his head around and spotted the light blue tarp pitched up behind him, "Okay, gratitude for the breakfast."  
Hickle waved his hand and Skarr walked to the entrance of the blue tent. Lifting the loose flap, Skarr examined around the interior. An ebony woman was sitting up on a bedroll with a fur blanket over her legs. Sitting on their knees next to her was a woman with lengthy blonde hair and sharp brown eyes, holding a bowl of steaming porridge with a spoon.  
"Morning, Lore. Billy." Skarr started as he entered.  
"Skarr! Good morning." Lora replied, flashing her white teeth with a smile.  
Billy lifted the spoon in a waving gesture.  
The reptile approached Lora on the opposite side of the blonde woman. He ran his eyes over her body, making sure not to hold his stare at any particular spot. He saw the rough, discolored skin that stretched across her entire upper chest, shoulder, and the side of her neck. He also glanced at the clean bandages over her left shoulder, before directing his gaze at her hazel eyes.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Ha. I love the attention of cheering crowds when I'm performing, but this pity business is less then agreeable." She started, "And these wounds still ache unfortunately."  
She placed a hand over the disfigured skin and Skarr averted his eyes to the grassy floor.  
Lora narrowed her vision on him, "There is no reason to dance around the subject. How do I look?"  
The reptile lifted his head and paused for a moment. She always wore revealing and suggestive clothes, but the black top she had on now barely qualified as a bra, allowing him to get in a clear view of everything.  
With a grin, he replied, "Your enemies will fear you."  
Lora laughed, "Is that a good thing?"  
"Where I am from, yes."  
"Thank you." She replied.  
Skarr placed his bowl on the grass and brought himself down to one knee next to her, bowing his head, "I am terribly sorry for being powerless to stop such a misfortune from happening to you Lora."  
She frowned, reaching out her hand and lifting his chin.  
She looked deep into his eyes, "You have nothing to apologies for. I know you did everything within your power to save me. For that, you have my extensive gratitude."  
Skarr eyes softened.  
"Everything within my power." He whispered to himself.  
Skarr sniffed as he caught the scent of the hot oatmeal. "Are you eating?" Skarr changed the subject.  
"Yes! But this demon is still not satisfied." She shouted, gesturing to Billy.  
"Because you've only had two bites." She replied coldly, stirring the porridge.  
"Eat. And rest." Skarr said grabbing his own bowl, "I don't expect to see you performing any time soon."  
Lora went to retort, but a spoonful of porridge was shoved into her mouth as it opened.  


Meanwhile, in Thunderpoint  


The morning rays slipped through the white curtain over the window. A man sat on the cold, wooden floor. He wore only a pair of clean, cotton shorts, exposing his lean, muscle toned body. His back was straight and his eyes were closed. His legs were crossed and his fingers laced between each other. His face was expressionless and calm.  
The bed-sheets behind him stirred and their was a soft groan. A naked woman lifted herself up, glancing over the empty side of the bed. Her head turned, and she found several scattered articles of clothes on the floor as well as a meditating man.  
She shivered, outstretching her arms like a cat and slipped her slender white legs out from under the covers. She picked up the more feminine clothes from the floor and started putting them on: First the bra to cover her lightly freckled, immeasurably plump breasts, then a pair of frilly undergarments. After that she slipped on a plain, green dress that reached down to her knees and ran her hands through her messy, dark-brown hair.  
She snuck passed the silent man, making her way towards the door.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
She shot her head back, seeing the sitting man now had one yellow eye open, looking straight at her. Not only that, but he had three silver coins in his hand.  
"Oh no. 'Ewy paid me last night." She replied, the words were somewhat incoherent due to her mouth being completely absent two rows of teeth.  
She waved, and swiftly slipped out the door.  
"Hmm." The bearded man groaned.  
Tryme spent the next twenty minutes gathering his belongings and changing into his familiar, wore-out attire. He tightened the two swords across his back and knelt down to tie his sturdy, black boots.  
When he was finally ready, he exited the cold, empty room with haste.  
He made his way through the hall and down the stairs where he heard a man's voice, "Bertha! I'll take care of that, you go help them in the kitchen."  
He turned the corner and found himself in a bar room. A short, black haired man was standing on a stool, wiping down the bar counter with a rag. There were several round tables and chairs spread out in an organized manner across the spacious room, but as usual, none were filled.  
Dewy heard the floor creak as he approached, "Ah! There he his!"  
Tryme waved his hand in response.  
"Did you have a good night's rest?" The short man said with an ugly smile, hopping off the stool.  
Tryme journeyed casually to a bar stool and sat down, "Yes. Thank you."  
"No problem at all, comrade. How can I help you this morning?"  
"What's for breakfast?"  
"Hmm. Hey, Francine!" Dewy shouted towards a doorway to his right that led to the back room.  
"What!?" A loud woman's voice echoed from the back.  
"What's for breakfast!?" He shouted again.  
"Fish soup!" The woman's voice called from the back.  
"Fish soup." Dewy directed to Tryme again.  
"I'll take it." Tryme replied coldly.  
He waited the next ten minutes until a steaming, wood carved bowl full of dark green broth and meat was brought to him.  
"Here you go. What else can I get cha'." The short man asked.  
"You know what else I need."  
"Oh yes. 'More work'" Dewy said, imitating his unfriendly tone, "You never learn to rest it seems.  
He paused for a moment, looking to the dusty rafters as he contemplated.  
"Well," He started, "We've had some pirate issues. Robbers have been causing all sorts of problems for businesses in Thunderpoint. Even I've been affected with delayed shipments an' whatnot'. Would you be interested in that?"  
"Not interested in people." Tryme replied.  
"Hmm, its after seven. Perhaps the job board has been updated. If not, I've got plenty chores need doing 'round here." Dewy winked with a grin.  
Tryme scoffed, "I'll go see."  


The yellow haired man was stationary on the side of the road, fixated on the posted flyers in front him. The sun peaked in an out between the clouds as he studied the different writings.  


*Open work  
Ship Deckhand*  


*Help needed  
Apprentice Blacksmith*  


*STOLEN HORSES IF SEEN PLEASE CONTACT*  


Tryme's eyes widened a bit as he read over a job pinned near the bottom corner of the board.  


*Troll sightings on northeast road near Greenband forest  
For more information, see Mayor's house in The Keys*  


With more force than he intended, he ripped the poster off the wall and started down the road, pulling his brown mare by the reins. He was passed by several horse-drawn wagons and riders as he traveled eastward, slipping through scattered crowds and muddy alleyways. Overhead, he heard and saw dozens of seagulls and ducks flying in circular patterns with the wind. He passed a pair having a lover's quarrel, a red-headed man, and a bothersome merchant who followed him halfway down the road trying to sell him a sapphire imbued necklace.  
Eventually, he noticed the buildings started appearing more upper-class. The material used was first-rate oak that that did not rot or sag and fancy stone foundations. Most were two stories high and even had space between them for gardens and statues. As he passed a stopped wagon and a well-dressed elf man, he finally saw the road lead to a long metal fence with a sturdy closed gate that blocked any further progress. The gate was guarded by two men in gleaming metal armor. Tryme approached the gate, calmly and direct.  
"Hold there, sir." One guard commanded, holding out his metal hand.  
The man had a long-sword hanging from his hip and a metal helmet that was snug on his large head. He had pasty skin, brown eyes, and his voice was hoarse.  
The guard stepped towards Tryme as he continued, "What do you want?"  
"I want to speak with the mayor." Tryme replied.  
The guard studied the man and his horse closely, holding his gaze on the two swords strapped to his back.  
"What business do you have with the mayor?"  
Tryme reach in a pocket on his chest and pulled out a piece of folded parchment. He unfolded it and handed it to the guard.  
The guard paused as he read the writing,.  
"Trolls, huh? I see. You can hitch your horse over there. Leave your weapons here, they will be watched." The armored man said, pointed to his right.  
Without response, Tryme guided his mare towards a wooden post on the side of the road. He loosened the straps holding his swords in place and lifted them over his head, hanging them from his horse's saddle.  
Tryme tied the reins to the post and turned.  
The guard nodded, "Follow me."  
Tryme followed the metal man to the front of the gate where he reached to his side and pulled out a ring of jingling keys. He held the similar looking keys close to his face and examined them individually.  
He thrust one key into the lock holding the gate shut and attempted to turn it, "Damnation."  
He pulled it out and examined the ring again, flipping through his options. He tried another to no avail. Tryme stood behind, watching him in complete silence.  
"Ah." The guard whispered as he grasped a third key and turned it in the keyhole.  
With a loud clank the gate opened and the guard pushed it with a long creak. Tryme followed inside and waited as the guard closed the gate behind them. The one-lane road continued slightly uphill with short grass on each side. Tryme noticed two stone water fountains out in the yard and a white goat with its head low, chewing the lush, moist grass. In the distance ahead of them was the biggest two story building he'd seen so far.  
The guard stepped passed him with metal clanks, gesturing him to follow. They walked till the road came to an end in a large stone circle. On the other side of the circle was two tall dark brown doors that served as the houses front entrance. They crossed the circle and halted at the sturdy doors. The guard reached up to a large knocker with a wooden horse head carved into it and slammed it several times. There was no immediate response, and they both stood in silence for a moment.  
The guard glanced at the blonde-bearded man which triggered Tryme to do the same back.  
"Nice weather tod-"  
"Good weather-"  
They both spoke, cutting each other off.  
"Pardon me."  
"Sorry."  
They spoke over one another again.  
"Go ahead." Tryme said in a low yet polite tone.  
"No, no. You first sir." The guard replied roughly.  
Just before Tryme could respond, the dark-wood door creaked open. Standing in the opening was a woman with pale-green skin, wrinkled by age. Her back was hunched slightly, but she was still as tall as Tryme, and her hair was dark brown, short, and bushy. She wore a brown vest and pants made of fine, cloth material and had an extensive under-bite.  
She spoke with a reserved, quiet tone, "How can I help you?"  
The guard cleared his throat, "Got a man here for the troll attacks."  
"Oh." She started, examining Tryme closely, "I see. Please come in."  
The guard entered followed by Tryme as the orc woman closed the door behind them. Tryme took in the room. It had been a while sense he saw marble stone floors or gold engraved columns. The main room was spacious and elegant to say the least. There was expensive pottery and artwork along the walls and impressive woodwork along the ceiling.  
The armored man automatically made his way to a corner of the room and posted himself there quietly.  
Tryme spoke as the orc woman walked up to him, "Are you the Mayor?"  
She paused and smiled gently, "No sir. I'll fetch her now."  
"Hmm." Tryme nodded.  
The bushy-headed woman then made her way to another large set of dark-brown double doors across the room. Tryme found himself a sturdy colum to lean on and folded his arms. He waited, and waited, and waited.  
He figured it was around nine by the time those doors swung open again. From the breach came a seemingly energetic woman walking rather quickly. Her skin was a deep, earthy brown-green and lightly wrinkled. Tryme's eyes followed her long, curly hair. It was a wild light brown and made her seem even taller than she was. She wore a comfortable, bright blue and black shirt that outlined her upper chest and clean, high class pants to match.  
Two large tusks that shot out from her bottom jaw bobbed as she spoke, "I apologize for the wait.  
"Are you the mayor?" Tryme questioned.  
"Of course." She replied energetically, "And what are you?"  
Tryme's face was expressionless and unchanging, "I've been called a hunter, an exterminator of sorts."  
"Perfect, we are in need of both now. We've suffered two troll attacks already."  
"How many are there?" Tryme asked almost immediately.  
The Mayor tilted her head, "We don't actually know. There was no survivors from either attack, but one was seen by trappers near the northern edge of Greenband forest."  
"Hmm." Tryme started, "Where have they attacked?"  
The other orc woman entered the room from the large wooden doors across the hall as she spoke, "One was on the main road heading northeast to ______. The other was a rather large party camping close by that same road."  
"Only one was seen? Did anyone see a cave or den of some sort?"  
"Ha." She laughed as the other woman walked up and stood next to her, "They ran too my front door as soon as they saw the beast. I'm sure any sane person would do the same unless they were in the profession of dealing with such monsters."  
Tryme paused and looked the Mayor in the eyes directly, "How much?"  
She stared directly back, "Fifty gold per troll."  
Tryme blurted out with laughter.  
The Mayor's face grew curious, "Have I made a joke? I wasnt aware."  
Tryme's laughter died and he held an ugly grin, "I dont imagine you've ever seen a troll up close, let alone had to kill one. I apologize for my outburst, but respectfully, fifty gold is simply too low."  
"Your right in the fact I've never faced down such a creature for my life. How much would you say is fair?"  
"Seventy." Tryme said firmly.  
The mayor frowned, "Sixty-five."  
They both stared each other down, neither expressing a hint of backing down.  
Eventually, Tryme spoke up, "Deal, sixty-five."  
The Mayor reached out her green-brown hand and Tryme did the same. He took note of the natural strength of her grip as they shook.  
"Also I'll need some assistance in this. I am no fool as to risk my life fighting multiple trolls at once. I ask for some of your guards to join me in both scouting the area and killing the beasts if there be more than one." He said.  
"Hmm." The Mayor placed a hand on her hip as she pondered, "Not many of my men would be willing to go. And definitely not without a cut of the reward. I'd say I can spare at the most, four men. Each would take fifteen gold pieces. However, if it turns out to be only one troll with an easy execution, I'll see to it they are taken care of."  
"That will work. I'll come back to collect them later tonight." Tryme said, ready to end the negotiations.  
"One more thing." The Mayor shot back, looking to her servant.  
"I want heads. Not ears nor that right hand nonsense. Heads." She continued with a grin.  
"I can do that. Tryme replied.  


Elsewhere 

"I can see the town ahead!" The tiefling riding a pitch black horse shouted from the front.  
Skarr's eyes lifted and he followed the road towards the horizon where he saw a line of different sized buildings. He reach up a claw and pulled his homemade googles over his eyes, then scratched the base of one of his horns. He was riding in the middle of the troop, which had taken up the right side of the road to let wagons pass in the other direction. The reptile observed passing travelers in silence until they were upon the southern gate.  
Skarr watched as Dayus dismounted his horse and approached one of the men standing gaurd. He couldn't hear what was being said but he could tell that the guard was uncertain and didnt seem like he would let them enter. Skarr sighed as he lifted himself off his mule and began walking towards the front. As he walked passed the second wagon he felt something soft brush against his shoulder and suddenly he felt a strange yet warm feeling overtake him. It was in no way a negative feeling and he felt a surge of confidence.  
"Good luck." A soft voice spoke in his mind which he had never heard before.  
Skarr turned his head behind him, but saw nobody. He noticed the brown cloak of the masked person sitting at the back of the wagon he just passed.  
"Thank you?" He thought to himself and walked with purpose towards Dayus.  
Feeling quite confident, he spoke to the guard, "Excuse me."  
Dayus turned his head and the frown on the gaurds face turned to disgust, "You even have vile, beasts in your company?"  
"No sir! This is the Freakshow Circus. Misfits like you have never seen performing great feats, the likes of which have never been done my friend." Skarr hissed fluidly.  
Skarr turned his head back and shouted, "Haalaari! Come up here!"  
The wood creaked on the driver's seat of the second cart from the front. From the seat, an elf jumped down onto the grass. The guards eyes widened as he gawked at the three foot, braided beard attached to her face as she approached. It had several flowers laced into it and she strode confidently towards the gathered group.  
Two other guards made whispered comments to themselves as she approached, "How can I help?"  
"You see, this is our bearded elf. The famous Haalaari. You must come see the show for yourself sir." Skarr continued  
The guard was taken aback at the strange sight for a moment and nodded his head, "I- I understand now. Please."  
The guard stepped to the side and gestured them to proceed. Dayus thanked Skarr and everyone mounted up. They passed through the gate, taking in the busy main road. Both sides of the street were lined with stalls and shops. There were dozens of townsfolk of all types scurrying about there business and several horse drawn carts being loaded and unloaded.  
"Fresh caught fish!" Shouted one man from a butcher stall.  
"Come now! Let my elixirs cure what ales you!" Shouted another man standing in front a small wood built shop.  
Dayus turned his horse in the front and waved his arm high so that Skarr could see it. Skarr nodded and reached into a saddle-bag, pulling out a light brown, hollowed out horn. He brought the smaller end to his mouth and took a breath.  
A loud, bellowing sound roared from the other end. He blew the horn two more times, catching the attention of most of the trading townsfolk.  
"Ladies! Gentlemen! Children of all ages! Races of all regions! Good people of Thunderpoint! Today is a very special day!" Dayus announced to the crowd all around him, "Thank your gods for their blessings, because tonight. There will be a grand show like never before! I, Dayus Vicelord, present to you! Our exotic carnival of talent and wonder!"  
Just as he finished his sentence, two brightly colors sparks of light shot up high in the sky from the one of the back carts and exploded with a beautiful array of colors. Then like a parade, the circus group moved slowly through the main street, each cart having their own display. In the front cart, the blonde siblings loudly played an upbeat jig cause Dayus to jump off his horse and begin dancing. Drax held the reins of his horse and continued looking intimidating.  
Behind them, Haalaari sat up waving to her onlookers with one had and controlling the reins with the other. The third cart was driven by a grinning woman who used magic to create illusions of naked woman cheering and waving in the back of her cart instead of camp supplies. Her cart in particular gain favorable attention.  
Further behind was another woman driving her cart with Hickle walking along side it. The muscular gnome had a long pole of pure metal and he bent it into a U-shape with minimal effort; then bent it again. The thin woman riding next to him was using magic to launch different colored fireworks into the sky.  
The fifth cart was the strange, horseless cart shooting loud steam from its pipes. It was driven by a quiet, hooded elf woman who did nothing to attract attention. Next to the bronze wagon was the red-headed dwarf rode his donkey close by and showed off some of his strange inventions. In the very back was Taka. Holding the reins casually with his legs kicked up comfortably. He smiled and waved from time to time, but never did anything extravagant or lifted the tarp from over his cart.  
Skarr watched the growing crowd from his mount and rode alongside the bearded elf, ignoring the spit or insult shot in his direction from time to time. Suddenly his attention was caught by a familiar man approaching threw the crowd on a brown mare.  
"Ah, our valiant savior." Skarr shouted.  
The blonde-headed man rode alongside Skarr and spoke with a slightly raised voice due to the shouting and music, "You were not hard to find."  
"No I imagine not. We know how to make an entrance." Skarr hissed  
"How long will you all be staying in Thunderpoint?" The man questioned.  
Skarr turned and looked towards the front cart, "That decision is up to Dayus really, but if the town or city is generous and we are making good money; a week, week and a half."  
"Dayus is who?"  
Skarr pointed a finger ahead, "You can't miss Dayus. You met him yesterday, he's the golden tiefling dancing like an idiot."  
The man looked ahead and spotted Dayus, "I see."  
"My name is Skarr." The leather armored reptile continued, reaching his arm upwards.  
"Tryme." The man replied, reaching downwards to shake Skarr's claw.  
"This is Dragonfire. He bites." Skarr said scratching the neck of his mule.  
Tryme gazed at the mule's head and it snorted in response. Once the front of the column reached about halfway down the main street, the front loaders turned right down a side road leading towards the ocean. Everyone behind followed routinely.  
"Have you considered Dayus's job offer?" Skarr asked.  
Tryme nodded, "I plan to discuss the arrangements whenever I get the chance."  
"Well you'll have plenty of time while they are setting up for the show I'm sure."  
They rode through a dirty part of town were the roads were sloppy mush and the buildings sagged from water damage. The alleys looked like ideal places to get mugged and the townsfolk were most easily described as 'shady'. The large crowd they gathered thinned slightly but there were still dozens of townsfolk following alongside the carts and performers.  
"Ah, I owe you a drink as well. When shall you collect?" Skarr said.  
"Soon, their is something I wish too discuss with you." Tryme replied.  
"Of course." Skarr finished as Dayus lead the group out of the lower-class district and towards the large pears where several large and small boats were docked. The rode adjacent the water until Dayus spotted and long, empty pear with no boats tied off to it.  
"That one!" He shouted.  
With haste the group approached the wooden pear and parked in a straight line one one side of the wide road. Once parked, most everyone dismounted and began unloading wagons. Tryme rode ahead in search of the golden tiefling but almost lost sight of him before catching a glimpse of his ivory horns traveling away from the docks and back into the city.  
Tryme followed till he caught up with Dayus, "Excuse me."  
Dayus turned around and his pupils eyes widened, "Ha! Well I didn't expect to see you again."  
"You mentioned a job." He replied coldly.  
"Yes. I would like further protection for my people. Drax does the best he can but it's not enough. I need someone who knows killing. My intuition tells me you do."  
Tryme did not respond.  
"I can offer a steady wage, plenty of food and drink, free entry to any one of our shows since you would be the protection." Dayus smiled.  
"I can do that. For a time." Tryme replied.  
"Excellent! That is good too hear."  
Tryme looked back at the docks then at the tiefling, "Do you have a permit from the mayor to set up your show here?"  
Dayus laughed and placed a hand in his long hair, "That is what I'm going to do now. I usually end up asking for forgiveness rather than permission."  
"Tell the mayor that you are my employer. Tell her she can bring down the price on our arrangement in exchange for permission to work here for as long as is needed."  
Dayus blinked with curiosity, "Okay, I will."  


Back at the pear, Skarr tied his mule's reins to a wooden pole across from the parked wagons. He watched as his group worked at unpacking and noticed a particular pair traveling back the way they had come. It was Flick and Winifred.  
Skarr followed them with his eyes until he noticed them passing a small group of children. The kids were playing with sticks, pretending they were swords. Skarr kept a good distance back from the traveling pair and approached the children.  
"Any of you want to make a gold coin?" Skarr started, pulling out a shiny golden coin from one of his belt pouches and presenting it to the five them.  
Their eyes widened, and the one in front spoke up quickly, "Yes sir."  
The child's face was dirty and his bangs almost covered his eyes. They all stood almost as tall as Skarr.  
"Do you see the elf and cloaked woman walking down the road there?" Skarr pointed and they looked in Flick and Winifred's direction, "I want you to follow them. I wish to know everywhere they go, who they talk to, and what they talk about. Can you do that?"  
The first one to reply was a little girl in the back, "We can. For two gold coins."  
The other kids nodded in agreement.  
Skarr hissed and spoke, "Infernal bastards. Fine two coins, now get!"  
Giggling among-st themselves the group of children quickly started running through the streets, playing and pretending to be sword fighting. Skarr turned and returned to the wagons. He noticed Tryme assisting Master Crozzo in unloading several boxes and the ruby reptile joined in the unloading process.  
They worked for a little over an hour. They were able to build a small fence across the front of the dock with a gate and a small booth and pitch up several different sized tents behind it. One of the tents was huge and still in the process of being built. While the rest of the tents were made with normal wooden poles and stakes, the gigantic purple tarp tent was held up by metal poles that were able to extend and retract by turning the wheels on the bottom. The strange, large stakes were sealed securely to the sturdy parts of the wooden dock through magic.  
Tryme carried a armful of ropes and unused tarps back one of the carriages as Skarr approached him from the side.  
"They can finish the rest with ease. Let us depart." Skarr started.  
With a nod, Tryme place the supplies in a box and slid it into the back of the cart, "Follow me."  
The two of them left the docks headed Northeast through town, Tryme nimbly made is way through the streets, ducking off into alleys and taking shortcuts as if he had the layout of the town memorized.  
Skarr, being foreign to the area, followed closely, "You seem to know your way around."  
Tryme glanced back at him, "I've stayed here a few times."  
"I've never been this far west really. What is the layout of Thunderpoint?"  
The two of them slipped out from a muddy alley onto am equally dirty road. They were not in the worse part of town, but Skarr assumed it was the 'second-worst'. "There are only two gates leading out on the south and north side. To the west, where you have built all your tents is called Planktown. Right now we are in Lowtide district. In the center of town is the main road leading from the north gate straight to the south gate and is were you'll find merchant square. Its called the Scuttle district. Lowtide extends around the scuttle district to the east side. If you go further east you will come to The Keys. That's wear the city officials and the more wealthy citizens reside."  
Skarr listened closely until they arrived at there destination. Tryme had brought Skarr to the front door of a worn down, two-story building with an alley on both sides, separating it from the broken homes that made it look 'high-class'.  
Skarr noticed the sign above the door that read 'Farport Inn' before entering. Once inside, he took in the dull atmosphere. There were three other patrons inside: two rough looking men Skarr took as sailors sitting at a table in the corner and a fat man at the bar. Tryme waved to a rather skinny dwarf with slicked back, black hair. The bartender waved back as he served the customer at the bar a tall beer.  
The pair made their way to a table in the opposite corner of the other men lead by Tryme. They each took a seat and Skarr stretched, sighing loudly.  
Quickly, the bartender made his way over to the pair, "Morning, comrades. What'll I get for the two of you?"  
"Stonepiss for the both of us Dewy." Tryme responded, unhooking the swords from his back and leaning them against the table.  
"Right away." The bartender replied, making his way back to the bar with haste.  
"A subtle place. Good choice for discussing business." Skarr said, relaxing his tail through a gap in the back of his chair and adjusting his brown wrist guards.  
"Yes. I have some questions for you if you don't mind." Tryme started with a serious tone.  
Skarr's eyes narrowed slightly, "Ask away."  
"Your performance, what do you do?"  
"I am a fire-dancer. If you want to know more you'll have to watch the show."  
"It's not the show I'm interested in." Tryme said, resting his arm on the table, "If you had to make a large distraction, would be able to do it?"  
Skarr laughed, "Yes. I can attract crowd if I desire."  
Just then, Dewy returned with two small mugs, full to the brim with a strong smelling alcohol.  
"Enjoy gentlemen. If you need anything else just call."  
"Thank you Dewy." Tryme replied as he placed the mugs down in-front of them.  
As the dwarf-looking man stepped away to see his other table guests, Skarr greedily took his mug, "Finally. I thought I might die of thirst."  
Tryme brought his own mug up to his lips and took a small sip, the liquid was delicious, with a tangy grapefruit taste. Skarr thought so as well, cause once liquor touched his lips, the scarlet lizard did not stop until he had gulped down the entire continence of the small mug.  
Skarr sighed happily and placed the empty mug on the table. "That was amazing."  
He looked up at Tryme who had an extremely concerned look mixed with disbelief.  
"What?" Skarr questioned.  
"You might want to take it easy with that." He replied coldly.  
"A pox on that, how much for another?"  
Tryme chuckled, "There's a reason for it's name. Its a delicious local brew that gets you stone piss drunk very quickly. It's powerful shit without the sting."  
"I'll be fine, I drink with dwarves more often than you would think."  
"I'm sure." Tryme grinned, taking another sip, "So I have a proposition for you."  
"Okay, let's hear it."  
"I have accepted a job from the mayor of Thunderpoint to find some trolls harassing travelers on the road. Normally I would do my jobs alone, but you tell me you are a fire-dancer? I could not ask for a more advantageous trade to put to use. Trolls can be mindless beasts, but their fear and weakness to fire is well-known. I'm asking you to join me. It's a gold coin reward." Tryme spoke directly.  
As Skarr listened, the beginning effects of the Stonepiss were starting to take affect, and he was starting to regret having downed the whole thing at once. "I see."  
Skarr eyes were fading and his head bobbed down every now and then.  
"You alright?" Tryme questioned, taking a third sip."  
"Yes, to both your proposition and your question. Yes." He hissed back.  
"Perfect, I'll provide the rest of the details another time. I expect to have the job finished by tomorrow night."  
Skarr groaned and placed a claw on his forehead.  
Tryme took a long gulp of the smooth drink leaving only one more sip left in his mug, "I told you."  
Skarr looked up in distress, "Huh? Wha'd jou say?"  
He didn't seem to notice the slur in his words.  
Tryme's cheeks began to flush red as he downed the last of his drink, "Nothing. Come, let's return."  
"Aye." Skarr replied, lifting himself up with his arms.  
Skarr reached in one of his side pouches and jingled out three silver coins and left them on the table. Tryme watched as he focused on keeping his balance as the short lizard made his way to the door. He laughed to himself, also feeling the drink take its affect on him and waved to Dewy. Dewy noticed and waved back.  
"I'll be back!" Tryme shouted.  
"Will do. Be safe out there." Dewy shouted back.  
The two left the Inn and Skarr walked in front as if he knew where he was going. Comically, Tryme had to help keep him going the right direction and help him from falling several times as the traveled through the streets of Lowtide district.  
"Hold on friend." Skarr said, by now he was completely stone piss drunk.  
Skarr cursed in draconic and spoke, "I must rest."  
Tryme sighed as he watched Skarr wobbled over to a post holding up a deck on the second floor of a old, seemingly abandoned house. Skarr sat down on the side of the dusty road and leaned against the post. Tryme walked over and sat down next to him. He noticed the silence of the part of town they were in and the absence of people at this time of day.  
"So where are you from Skarr?" Tryme questioned.  
The lizards eyes looked to his left at the blonde man and he cleared his throat, "Yooouu' wouldn't know the place. Hardly anyone would go there. It's a fucking wasteland in the far east called Tempest Field."  
"Hmm." Tryme glanced at Skarr and thought if he had been there.  
"You're right. I don't know it. How did you end up with this group?" He asked with a monotone voice.  
Skarr slumped down further, dirtying his armor, "They saved my life."  
Tryme nodded and Skarr tapped his right boot with his claw, "What about you? From where do you hail?"  
Tryme's eyes darkened and he stroked his beard, "I don't know where I was born. That wasn't something they told me. I've traveled almost all my life. Only thing I've ever known is survival. Doing whatever it takes to stay alive."  
Skarr smiled, "Haha! I like you already Tryme. I feel there's more we can relate about than we realize."  
Tryme grinned and stood up, "Shall we press on?"  
Skarr chuckled and brought the goggles on his head over his eyes, "About that."  
He rolled over and curled into a ball on the ground, not showing any intention of getting up. Tryme scoffed and looked around, on the other side of the road he saw a water trough for horses. Tryme reached down and picked Skarr up completely off the ground.  
"Woah!" Skarr shouted as he was carried across the road and thrown into the trough full of water.  
The scarlet reptile yelled several curses at Tryme in another language he didn't understand, then sat in the trough quietly.  
"Thank you. " He finally said.  
"Welcome." Tryme replied and Skarr climbed out the trough.  
The two made their way back to the docks and eventually they could see the huge tent. There was a crowd starting to grow in front by the wagons as several fireworks went off in the sky. Several of the performers were out in the streets attracting attention and telling people about the show.  
"Shit. I must prepare. We shall speak again on the subject of trolls." Skarr said.  
Tryme nodded and Skarr ran off towards the smaller tents they put up behind the fence. Tryme took a moment to get his composure and adopted his stoic posture and attitude again. He watched the peasants who gathered on the docks. The sun was in the west, but it would be a while before it was sundown.  
Skarr had made his way inside a small blue tent which had a black leather outfit waiting for him. He groaned and slapped both his cheeks twice. Then with haste he began undressing. The leather he wore was still wet and the clothe hood was drenched. He slipped his legs into the ebony pants and followed them with the matching boots.  
"Hey Skarr!" A woman's voice announced behind him.  
"Ahh, too loud." He replied with a startled tone.  
Behind him stood a familiar black haired woman. She was wearing a leather chest-piece that left her stomach and arms exposed. Below the waistline she wore a black skirt and boots.  
"Ha, did I scare you? Where'd you run off too?" She questioned.  
Skarr groaned and looked away from the woman.  
"Wait a minute." She said smiling as she crept closer to the lizard, "You did it again didn't you?"  
"Shut. Up." He said sounding agitated.  
The woman laughed, "You did! Oh, this should be a fun show to watch."  
"I've got this, Lora." He smirked, putting on the rest of his outfit, "You're looking strong."  
"Yes, I'm still sitting out my part in the show, but I'm feeling much better."  
Skarr reached inside a chest i the back of the tent, "Good. You should thank the masked woman who saved you."   
"I will when I see her. Um." She started, kneeling down next to his armor, "What happened?"  
He pulled out two wooden batons from the chest, "I got drunk."  
She laughed again, "Did you fall in the water?"  
"No. I was thrown in a water trough."  
"Pff. May the gods be with you."  
Skarr tighten his boot laced and the straps on his vest. He looked over at Lora and she looked back at him.   
Skarr stood up straight and removed his goggles from in front his eyes, "What are you doing after the show?"  
"Nothing worth mentioning. Why?"  
Skarr scratched the side of his horn and looked at the grass, "I have a confession to make. For a long time, as long as I've known you. I've- I've wanted to-"  
Lora placed a hand over his lips and smiled, "Is this what I think it is? Fucking finally."  
Skarr's eyes narrowed in confusion.  
"Don't fuck up with your performance. Do a great job and afterwards, leave out the gate we came in when we got here. You'll be able to find me. Tell me then."  
Skarr couldn't suppress he happiness and showed his white teeth with a smile, she winked and made her way to the tent exit.   
"Bring wine." She said before leaving.


	5. A Show Like Never Before(unfinished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicelord's Traveling Circus and Freakshow holds their first performance in Thunderpoint./  
> A party of eight hunt trolls in Greenband Forest.

"Well what do you think happened to him?" The orc spoke with a strong demeanor.  
"Hmm. Sailor. Probably lost it while at sea." The blonde man replied, his tone was low and absent emotion.  
The pair were standing guard at a small wooden booth at the front of a long pear that stretched into the ocean. It was the widest and longest dock in the whole port. Behind them the sun was setting with extravagant colors of deep red and orange.  
One was


End file.
